


Mathematical Love

by PT_Selly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Actually I don't like math, Give her a role in Bingbang theory, Humor, M/M, Minerva is clever, Out of Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PT_Selly/pseuds/PT_Selly
Summary: You can describe love even with maths.





	Mathematical Love

 "I can't do this anymore!"

Minerva office’s door swung open, and Severus Snape rushed into like a tornado.

"Severus, please don't leave the school in the middle of the year."

“What? No, I'm not talking about leaving. I'm talking about this... this... Damn! I don't even know how to say this, but it’s too much and too confusing for me. I don't understand why it feels so natural to spend an afternoon with him, but it just does. And it’s terrified me that I am actually looking for the next one. And today I was brewing potions I started to giggle like an idiot teenager girl when I remembered he said this morning I was looking good. And why the hell he is telling me things like that? For Merlin's sake, I wear exactly same outfit for 20 years. I do irrational things. Like I bought a scarf for him, and I was smiling for weeks because I heard he said to Granger that it smells like me. And I'm daydreaming, Minerva! ME! Daydreaming!"

Minerva watched the man who was pacing up and down, gesticulating like an Italian and she was wondering when he would take a break to breathe. When Severus run out of air and words, he sat down and looked up desperately to his colleague.

"Well, well... Looks like somebody has a crush," smirked Minerva

"You are fully aware that I'm hopelessly and madly in love with Harry!" snapped Severus and then he gasped. He never said this out loud.

"You've never confirmed my theory, so..."

Severus made a voice that was sound like an angry dog growl. Minerva put down her quill and leaned back in her chair. When she spoke, her voice was calm and quiet, similar what Albus used when he explained something important.

"What do you know about the Pi?

"What? The mathematical constant?" asked Severus confused.

"Yes, describe it for me."

"Minerva, I'm in the middle of an emotional crisis, and you want to talk about math?

"Just describe the Pi, Severus."

Severus sighed. He had to learn basic maths in elementary school before Hogwarts, but he kept learning because maths was fun and he was interested in numbers. They were powerful.

"Well, the Pi is a mathematical constant. It’s an infinite, non-repeating decimal. It’s part of the real numbers, but it’s an irrational number which means it cannot be written down as a quotient of two whole number. Usually used in physics and mathematics. It’s important because…

"Just like love," interrupted Minerva

"Pardon? I don't understand what you mean."

"Love is just like the Pi. It feels natural, but it makes you do a lot of irrational things, and it’s the most important thing in life."

“Oo...” sighed Severus. “But what should I do now?”

"Go, find Harry, kiss him and be happy."

"Would it be this simple, Minerva?" asked Severus quietly

"Yes, my dear friend. It's easy like one plus one equal two. Now get out of here, I have things to do.

 

* * *

 

In the evening, Severus caught Harry at an empty corridor and without saying a word he kissed him passionately. After twenty minutes mind-blowing tongue fight they parted. Both were panting heavily.

“So, what happened?” whispered Harry.

“What do you mean?”

“Why now? Don’t get me wrong; I’m not complaining. I just want to know why did you choose today to make the first move?"

“I had an interesting conversation with Minerva about maths, and I realised you are the Pi in my life.”

Harry looked confused, but Severus wasn't in the mood to explain. He kissed Harry again, but after few minutes Harry stopped and began to laugh.

“Why are you laughing?” asked Severus with a little panic in his voice.

“Just a silly pick-up line about maths came into my mind.”

“Would you care to share?”

“You like maths?” Severus nodded, and Harry continued “Then let’s do maths! Add you to me, subtract our dresses and be multiplication!”

Severus burst out laughing.

“That was the shittiest pick-up line I’ve ever heard. But it's sound like a beautiful plan. Let's add you to me."

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I don't like math. I hope my high-school teacher will never read this :D
> 
> "Love is like pi - natural, irrational, and very important" - Lisa Hoffman.
> 
> π (Pi) = 3.14159265359
> 
> As I mentioned in my previous works I'm not a native English speaker and I don't have betas, so all mistakes are mine and I'm sure there will be plenty... Don't be so hard on me.


End file.
